The Elevator
by Kedda
Summary: Addison finds Derek and Meredith in the elevator.... again.


Ok. There is absolutely no purpose behind this story. I just can't imagine why Addison isn't more bothered by how many times she has seen Derek and Meredith in that elevator.

Anyway this isn't my usual type of story, but hey, I'm bored.

XXXXXXXXXX

Addison stood waiting for the elevator. She was in a good mood. She had taken a chance with a patient, performed a risky surgery, and it had paid off. Sometimes you have to take that chance.

Maybe this satisfaction and boost of confidence was the reason why she didn't get mad when the elevator doors opened and she saw her husband and his ex engaging in one of the many cozy elevator scenes she had witnessed since her arrival in Seattle.

It didn't bother her anymore. Well not really. She knew that her husband loved her. Had loved her for almost 15 years. She was glad that he and Meredith has stayed friends, she was not so happy that elevators seemed to mean something special to them. But there was nothing that she could do about the past.

Addison stepped onto the elevator, smiled at Meredith, and stood beside her husband. Addison didn't say anything, she just smiled and looked back and forth between the two of them. She wanted Meredith to like her, but she didn't want her feeling to comfortable.

The elevator doors opened.

"I am going to walk the rest of the way up," Meredith decided exiting the elevator.

As the elevator doors closed Addison turned to face her husband.

"Addy..." he began.

Addison took a step towards him. Placing one finger under his chin she brought his lips to hers and kissed him, causing him to fall slightly against the wall. Realizing they were about to hit another floor she pulled back and hit the button to stop the elevator.

Then she waited, never once breaking eye contact.

Finally he reached out and touched the collar of her lab coat. That's all it took. They kissed again with all the force and urgency that comes with knowing they could get caught. Addison pushed Derek back against the wall slightly as she attempted to shrug off her coat, while he tried to kiss her and get rid of the clip holding up her hair at the same time.

Outside Meredith glanced guiltily at the stalled elevator. She felt bad that she was the root of the argument that she was sure that they were having.

Inside Derek and Addison were engaged in a frenzied search for skin. Hands were moving frantically and more then one button went flying. Derek's hands went to Addison's hips as he turned them so Addison's back pressed up against wall.

In the hallway nurses and doctors alike waited. Webber arrived in the middle of crowd demanding to know why the main elevator didn't seemed to be moving. He was informed that the Shepherds, his favorites, were suspected having an all out yelling match. Apparently Addison had had enough of Derek hanging around a certain intern. It's a good thing that elevators are soundproof, they remarked.

Back inside, an intense balancing act was occurring. Derek hands held tightly to the rail on either side of Addison's hips, pushing her as hard against the wall as he could without hurting her. She tried to maintain her balance by clinging to his shoulders, but if her left foot slipped even an inch from where it rested on the adjacent rail, they would both fall to the floor.

Outside Webber looked at his watch. He knew from personal experience that the Shepherds fights could go on forever. They both had fiery tempers.

Derek picked up Addison's lab coat and held it for her as she clipped her hair back up. She took the coat from him and put it on, doing up a bit to hide the fact that her blouse was now missing the top 4 buttons. Derek kissed her cheek and pressed the button to start the elevator again.

"Don't worry," she grinned at him as she smoothed her hair down one more time, "I'll make sure to look really mad," with that she winked slyly at him and crossed her arms just as the elevator opened.

Webber stared as Addison stormed from the elevator. Walking in he saw Derek slumped, seemingly defeated against the back wall.

"She really took it out of you," he observed.

"Ya," Derek agreed, "She did."

XXXXXXXXXX

Well that should give him something to think about the next time he is in an elevator.

Review! S'il vous plait!


End file.
